1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content information display, and more particularly to, a content information display method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of digital technology facilitates the introduction of small-sized digital devices. Development of memory capacity also facilitates the introduction of reproduction devices having large-capacity memories. A plurality of pieces of content can be stored in reproduction devices owing to large-capacity memories. Reproduction devices can manage content stored therein in the form of a file and display content file lists. Reproduction devices can display titles, capacity, reproduction time of content files, or the like by using text information.
Small-sized reproduction devices involve small-sized output screens that can merely display limited main information such as titles of content files via content file lists.